


Like Two Atoms

by reaner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, F/M, Infidelity, Infidelity Outside of Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, incest-kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaner/pseuds/reaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It runs deeper than just being brother in law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Two Atoms

"Anna's here for you, boy !" he heard Bobby shout from the lobby, Dean rolled out from under the car. He stoped by the mirror to fix his hair and remove any trace of hoil from his face. He saw that he was smiling, he was happy to see Castiel again. From the fiew times they had meet Dean and Castiel had become good friends. As much as you could be with your brother in law, you meet at weedings and family functions. Castiel was the only member of Anna's big family he could stand. They didn't have a lot in common but they were the same in things that matters, family, duty and baseball. So all in all Dean was glad to see Castiel.

When he reached Anna and Castiel, both siblings were smiling at him. Castiel was still in his familiar attire blue tie, black suit, and trench coat. Dean deduced that he just got to Lawrence and both he and Anna had stop by to say hello first.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said edging forward to hug Dean. Castiel looked good when he smiled.

"Hey buddy it's good to see ya." Dean hooked his chin on Castiel's shoulders. The hug lasted a moment too long, Castiel was happy to see him too.

Dean let go of his brother in law to go greet his wife. He put his right arm on Anna's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Hey Dean" she said smiling at him. Dean noticed that she and Castiel had the same smile. Beautiful white teeths and eyes full of joy.

"Cas' s gonna spend a month with us, be good to him and I'm counting on you to keep him occupied." She said cautiously avoiding why Castiel was suddenly staying with them in Lawrence with them for a month.

Dean looked at Castiel, but Castiel was looking down. He looked like a little boy, ashamed. Of course Dean knew the reason Castiel needed a place to stay for a full month out of the blue. _Micheal_. But he said nothing, he didn't want to embarrassed Castiel more so he stayed quiet and waited for he and Anna to say goodbye with a promice of an evening full of good food and good company.

 

\--

 

"He kicked you out again ?" Dean said the moment Anna was gone to bed. Both he and Castiel were seated on the couch beer in hand. A baseball game was playing on the TV but Dean was worried about Castiel. His friend looked more relaxed, in a pair of grey sweet pants and a Black Sabbath tee-shirt. Yes Castiel was more than welcome in the family by now.

"Yes." He said quietly but then with more conviction "But Dean, what I did it was right."

"Cas you need to stand up for yourself. You have your place there just as much as Michael." They were face to face know, their knees touching on the couch.

"But what if I screw up, I don't want to disappoint him."

"When do you go back anyway ?"

"August 31th, flight to Dakar."

Dean hated seeing Castiel so sad, Micheal was a douch anyway. He didn't need him. "Look Cas, I asked Bobby if you could come land a hand at the garage for the summer and he said yes. It'll get your mind off of things."

 

\--

 

Anna was asleep when he lied down on the bed. He feel asleep with a smile on his face.

 

\--

 

Dean woke up by seven, he went down the stairs and into the kitchen and was greeted with Anna's bright smile and coffee. She made him seat down and eat his breakfast. She knew exactly how he liked his coffee and how much salt he liked on his eggs.

"Sam called." she said "said he'll drop by this weekend." she stoped there and with a hand on his shoulder she continued "with Ruby."

"Keep the rest of the eggs for Cas, I'm not angry anymore." he said pushing his plate away. The food making him wanna hurl.

"Maybe he's coming to say he's okay, that he's clean now."

"If that was the case he wouldn't come with Ruby."

 

\--

 

Her hair were soft, and he could taste coffee in her mouth. The sun was bright behind her. He could hear children running late for school down the street. He took a step back and was about to say he couldn't wait to taste the pie she cooked with Mrs. Lachance recipe when he feelt a presence by the kitchen door.

"Sorry to interrupt." Castiel said, already dressed and shaven. A little red at the ears, he took a sip from Dean's mug without knowing it was his.

"You can't go ten minutes without coffee that you have to drink from my mug ?" Dean said smiling at Castiel.

Castiel stayed silent at that but Dean saw the way Castiel's eyes dropped to his lips before saying good morning to his sister.

 

\--

 

Dean and Castiel had spent the morning at the garage, Dean was glad for the company. Boddy and Rufus were nice but Dean could stand them no more than a few hours a day. What with the harsh comments and gruff old man attitude. Castiel was funny and eager to learn. Funny only to Dean because Bobby and Rufus never laugh when Castiel made a joke, only muttering 'idjits'.

"On time me and Micheal were assign a reconnaissance patrol, and we saw a family about to be killed by talibans. I wanted to saved them but he wouldn't let me out of the car said we would easily be outnumbered. I watched them killed a family because Michael said so."

There was nothing Dean could say to that, the harm was done. And he understood why Castiel felt bad. He understood how sometimes you had to obey even when every bones in your body tells you to move, to so something.

"Michael's douche." he said instead. Castiel took his and Dean's plates to the sink and washed it along with Bobby and Rufus's dishes. He could see Castiel's shoulders tense. He turned around and said his eyes cold "Don't speak like that about my brother, you are not better than him."

Right, Dean forgot about Castiel's unhealthy obsession over his big brother. How he would stand quiet behind Michael at weedings, how he would always re-fill Michael's glass the moment it was empty and all that without the other man saying thank you once.

Once Anna told him that the first year Micheal went on his first mission in Nairobi Castiel had spent a whole month without talking to anyone. He would go to school and ask his father if Micheal had called. One time Micheal had and Castiel had been in his room, but their mother had ended the call forgeting about Castiel's request to hand him the phone once she was done.

She said it was the first time she saw Castiel talk back to her mother.

Dean didn't apologize, "Me and Victor are going to a baseball game this thursday, we have an extra seat you wanna join us ?"

Castiel smiled at that and said "Of course, It'll be good to see Victor again."

"Yeah right spare me the bullshit I know you're coming only because of free baseball game." Castiel's tee-shirt was a little wet where Castiel had dried his hands, and Dean could see the way his grey tee-shirt clung to his stomach.

 

\--

 

That night Dean dreamed about Castiel, leaning over the hood of some random car talking about his favorite baseball players. After the dream, he fucked Anna fast and hard her brother's name on his lips when he came.

 

\--

 

Dean took a seat between Castiel and Victor during the game. Castiel was so engrossed in the game and excited when a player almost hit a home run that he didn't notice his hand on Dean's thigh.

 

\--

 

The team they were cheering for won and Castiel was grinning like an idiot. His hair brown under his baseball cap. His smile brighter than the sun behind him.

 

\--

 

Castiel didn't lose his tan, his olive skin contrasting with his white shirt. He was in the backyard crouching over some plants Dean didn't know the name of.

"At least our backyard will look good once a year." Dean said standing beside his friend. Castiel stood up, took off his gardening gloves and thank Dean for the beer.

"Right, Anna don't have green thumb." He said smiling, seeming to recall a childhood memory.

It feelt good, the sun high in the sky, the neighbourhood quiet in the late afternoon. The time when the kids are at school and the parents at work. Castiel had dirt on his face, on his high cheekbones, his chin and Dean wanted to clean his face with his thumb.

There were a moment of silence between them, both of them enjoying the welcome cool air on a hot day, and the fresh beer.

"Cas, be ready in fifteen minutes we're going to visit Raphael." They heard Anna shout from the kitchen. That seemed to get them out of their stupor. Castiel drank the last of his beer, some of it escaping is mouth and running down his chin and throat.

"Gonna take a shower, you're taking us right ?" Castiel said handing his empty bottle to Dean, their hands brushing. Calloused hand touching calloused hand. "Yes, but I'm only droping you off."

 

\--

 

When he went to his room to take a clean shirt he saw Castiel coming out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Castiel turned his back to enter his own room. He had two dimple down his back just above the towel.

 

\--

 

That night when Anna was naked on their bed, Dean asked her to lie on her stomach. They weren't any dimple on her back. "Can I fuck you in the ass ?" he said, of course Anna said yes. When she came she said "I love you." When Dean came he whispered "Cas."

 

\--

 

Suturday morning Dean jacked off in the shower. He tought about a night when he and Castiel couldn't sleep and had ended up in the Impala on the other side of Lawrence. Castiel had said voice low "I never had a best friend before."

 

\--

 

Sam didn't dropped by to announce that he was clean, but to borrow money from Dean.

"Stay away from that Ruby girl, she's not good for you." Dean said giving his little brother a thousand dollars.

"Thank you for the money, I'll pay you back when I can. And Ruby's staying she understand me." And with that he was out the door without even drinking the coffee Anna offered.

 

\--

 

"When dad couldn't I was the one who took care of Sammy, and let's just say there were a lot of times when dad couldn't. I was a kid I didn't know what I was doing." Castiel was listening, his blue eyes fixed on Dean. "I was fourteen, dad was on a job and it was me, Sammy and a crapy motel room. I got bored, went to the nearest bar and when I got back, the motel room was on fire I barely got him out." He took another sip of wiskey "the last thing he ever saw was the flames." Dean stood up then, he didn't want Castiel to see the tears in his eyes " He never forgave me."

He felt Castiel's hand on his shoulder. The moon was full tonight. "I'm sorry Dean."

 

\--

 

Anna's birthday was coming up and he didn't know what to get her. On his way home he saw a little shop he never noticed before that sold organic farm products. He waited until Anna went to bed to give the honey to Castiel.

 

\--

 

He wok up in the middle of the night and his dick was hard. Anna was deeply asleep the children at school giving her a hard time. He decided to take care of it himself. He pushed the covers and pants down and begin to move his hand up and down his cock. His mouth covered by his left elbow, he didn't want to wake up Anna. After a long day at the garage he and Castiel had decided to go to a bar. They were in the Impala in front of the house, both of them drunk, especially Castiel.

"You know the first time I jerked off I was thinking about my brother." His face was pink because of the alcool and shame.

"Micheal ?" Dean said.

"Yeah first time and last time it happened, at least not while I was awake. Can't tell you how many times I woke up with come in my pants."

And so Dean came hard thinking about dirty little Castiel thinking dirty thoughts about his brother.

 

\--

 

"What are you gonna get your sister for her birthday ?" Dean asked.

"I was thinking about a leather satchel, I saw her's was little worse for wear."

"I don't know what to get her."

"I'm sure she'll like anything you choose as long as it's from you."

 

\--

 

"Hey Cas ready to go ?" he said leaving his mug in the sink. In the car Castiel was silent, usualy he would be talking about what he dreamed of last night or their project at the garage. But now he was staring through the windshield his pink lips a straight hard line. He was upset. Anna was cute when she was upset, Dean would always kiss her on the neck where it tickle to make her laugh. He couldn't do that with Castiel but he ached to know if Castiel was ticklish. So instead he asked "You okay ?"

Without looking at Dean Castiel said "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

Silence.

"Anna asked me leave the house tonight and come back tomorow morning."

"Why would she asked you that ?"

This time Castiel turned to him and said "Today is her birthday, I think it's safe to say that she want to spend the night with you. Alone in the house."

 

\--

 

Just before going to bed Dean told Anna he was going to call Castiel to make sure he was okay. "What are you doing ?" Dean asked when Castiel picked up the phone.

"Reading." Dean left the house and went to lean on the hood of the Impala. "Something good ?"

"The Vonnegut I stole from you locker." Dean smiled at that. "I miss you less when I'm reading it." Dean smiled even more at that. "I miss you too, Cas."

 

\--

 

"I'm sorry Anna I don't know how it happened."

"It's okay." Anna said turning on her side of the bed.

"We could try again."

"Go to sleep Dean."

"Happy birthday Anna."

Dean wondered if it was okay to call your brother in law just after going limp on his sister.

 

\--

 

"Dude she was so into you." Dean said when the client was out of sight.

"I wasn't."

"Why ? She was hot, well your kind of hot anyway."

"Unlike you Dean, looks ain't all that mattered to me." he said finishing to fill the bill "and when you were in the back she told me her name was Hannah."

"So that's why you don't want to asked her out, you should 've asked her if she had a nickname or something." Castiel didn't anwser.

 

\--

 

"You ever been with a girl ?"

"No."

"Why"

"Never the right person."

 

\--

 

The second time it happened Anna slammed the door behind her. The only thing he was worried about was to know if she had woke up Castiel.

 

\--

 

"What happened last night, why Anna slammed the door ?" Castiel asked while doing the inventory.

"You heard then ?" A few moments passed when the two where writing and counting.

"Yes what did you do to my sister ?" Castiel said a little smile on his lips.

"What I didn't do to your sister would be a more accurate way to say it." Castiel laughed. "You couldn't get it up ?"

"Fuck, Cas keep it down would'ya." Dean hissed. If Bobby and Rufus heard they would never let him leave it down.

 

\--

 

Anna was asleep beside him, not a noice in the night. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he went past Castiel's room he heard muffled sounds. The door was ajar and inside the moonlight iluminated Castiel's naked body. Castiel looked desperate for release. He was sweating. His hips moving into his fist. Dean wondered if he was thinking of Micheal. Of his big brother fucking him hard. But then what he heard was "Dean." His names on Castiel's lips like this in the throes of orgams was more than he could bear. Dean was hard. Castiel was thumbing the head of his cock, smearing the precome down his shaft. He was cut like Dean. Castiel was close Dean could tell by his creased brow.

But then Castiel stoped, Dean was afraid he'd been caught so he was back against the wall. After a few minutes he dared to look back inside. Castiel was fingering his ass. He seemed to have a least two fingers inside. Castiel'd dick was hard against his belly. He was biting his lips to keep himself from making too much noices, but Dean heard him alright. Those little gasp, intake of air. Like he even lost the natural ability to breath, all his being intent on getting off. And apparently the only way he was going to achieve that was to have three fingers up his ass and Dean's name on his lips.

When Castiel came he arched of the bed like a possesed man in a bad horor movie and then he went lip, breathing hard. His whole body covered in sweat. \-- Dean grabed his cock hard, and pumped it one, two, three times and he came hard on his fist. It felt so good.

 

\--

 

"I can't Dean, Micheal is calling me at two, and I don't want to risk missing his call."

 

\--

 

That night before going to bed Dean spent a few minutes in the bathroom trying to think of anything but Castiel to get it up. But his dick was derterminated to stay down. So he gave up and tought about how Castiel had laughted when Rufus tore him a new one for messing up some of the inventory. He was about the come when remembered that he was doing this for Anna, so he stoped his hand and put his pants back up and went to join Anna.

 

\--

 

Anna screamed when she came, and after that she said "Thank you honey." But Dean was thinking about Castiel, how tight he'd feel around his cock.

 

\--

 

Dean and Castiel went grocery shooping, the store wasn't too crowded since it was wenesday afternoon and most people worked, but Dean got Bobby to let them go early. Castel bent down to retrieve some soup can when he saw Castiel's shirt rid up. His skin looked soft and delicious. When he stood up he said "This was the brand Micheal used to buy for me when I was sick." He smiled and asked Dean if they could buy it, and of course Dean said yes.

 

\--

 

Anna, Dean and Castiel were watching old photos. Then Dean saw it, the way Castiel was never next to his brother Lucifer, how the two were never alone on the same picture. Anna never mentioning his name. The fear in Castiel's eyes. But in the same way that Castiel was never with Lucifer he was always near Micheal, in his arms, riding his shoulers or kissing his cheek.

Castiel was talking about Micheal of course, saying how he would always buy Castiel ice cream, always be there to pick him up at school. Dean saw a photo with all the siblings. Anna was in the middle because she was the only girl, she was wearing a little pink dress, she was ten she said. Next to her was Castiel, knee high socks, grey short and blue tee-shirt and obviously he had a baseball cap on his head. Dean made fun of him because he looked so damn cute in knee high socks and a scowl a la Al Pacino on his little nine year old face. And then behind them stood the big brothers from left to right : Lucifer, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. Raphael still looked healthy in the picture nothing like the vegetable, that stayed in the health care home. He had asked about it to Anna but she never said how it happened. Maybe he would have more luck with Castiel.

 

\--

 

"What happened to Raphael ?"

"Lucifer. Mom and dad were out for the evening, him, Raphael and me sneak out to Mr. Duchamp's swimming pool. Lucifer the sick bastard almost drowned Raphael but Michael found us in time and it's thanks to him Raphael is still alive today altough he could never revocer full autonomy. He saved me too I was the next on the list after Raph." Castiel was trembling, he was scared. "I owe him everything."

"I know, come here." Dean said taking Castiel in his arms. The night was beautiful, the stars, millions in the sky. For a moment Dean tought they were the only one in the world.

"Where is Lucifer now ?"

"Prison."

"Good, that's were he belongs." Dean was angry at a person he had never meet, this Lucifer guy deserve to be dead actually but he wasn't gonna say  that to Castiel. Castiel was very protective of his family even when they tried to kill him. "And what about Gabriel ?"

"Dead, that's why Lucifer is in prison." Castiel was leaning on his shoulder, their arms tangled together. Castiel's face was close now, he put a hand on Dean's chest and pushed him down on the floor of the front porch. He leaned down he was about to kiss him. He was just overing there above Dean's lips when he said "We can't." Castiel stood up abruptly, his back to Dean, when he turned around it was gone , the vulnerability and the glint in his eyes when he said "Come on the game must be on by now."

It was once inside that Dean saw how red Castiel was, and the little smile on his lips. Castiel never kept his mask long around Dean.

 

\--

 

"Bobby asked us if we could stay overtime on monday, he has plans with Ellen and Rufus is out of town. So he needs extra hands for the rest of the inventory and cars renovation. You in ?"

"Of course."

 

\--

 

It was past eleven when the two finished their work for the night. "Man I'm beat." Dean said, he handed a beer to Castiel and opened the door to an old Impala 64' "Same." Castiel said. The car was comfortable, they'd work hard to finish it in time. The owner was coming tomorow to pick it up, but Dean decided they had the right the enjoy the fruit of their work a little. They put a Zeppelin tape. _and when the owls cry in the night oh baby, baby when the pines begin to cry ..._

 

\--

 

They where both past a little tipsy, Castiel was a little red as usual when he was on his way to be drunk. They were close, very close. Theire shoulders touching each time they'd laugh.

"You know at certain occasion best friend can hug." Dean said.

"Yeah it's perfectly normal." Castiel said, smiling and he move toward Dean to hug him. Dean's arms were on Castiel's back. And Castiel's were on Dean's shoulders. They stayed like that for a long time, Dean could feel Castiel breath on his ear.

After a bit Castiel moved back, they listened to the music when Dean said, hope in his voice "And do real friend can kiss ?"

"Yeah it's autorized." Dean kissed Castiel , just lips touching lips. He looked down at the space between their legs. _I'm such a dork_. Castiel was blushing furiously now, his hair in a more poor state than usual. He took a huge breath before saying "Real best friend can kiss with tongue too."

"Yes they do." And that's it, all Dean needed to hear. He moved toward Castiel and kissed him for real this time with tongue and fervor. Castiel was real beneath his hands. Hot and firm he wasn't a fantasy or a dream. This man that came to be Dean's best friend, in a way Anna couldn't and Victor could never. He tought about all those late nights they had spend together. Just joking, laughing sharing their deepest fears and secrets. But maybe it was more than friendship, more than love that Dean needed. Something else to be at ease, to know that the person on the other side of the bed realy knew him and would never leave him despite knowing all that.

Castiel was now on Dean's laps, knees on either side of Dean's hips. Their cock seeking friction. Breath hot between them. The garage was dark, only the light of the exit sign. That was what they needed the cloak of the dark, to hide the sin they were commiting in the night.

"Dean." Castiel said while rubbing his ass againt Dean's cock, his cock rubbing against Dean's stomack. "Cas." They opened their eyes and smiled. They were in this state where everything was okay because what they were doing  felt good and addicting and no one was coming to stop them. They could.

"Cas, we're meant to be together."

"Yes it's right." Castiel said between kisses.

"I want this to last forever." Dean wanted everything, Castiel was so delicious and pliant under him, he wanted to eat him.

"Forever"

"We take the Impala and we go anywhere we want."

"Hawaii." Castiel said and he was grinning big, his smile full of teeth and gum. Beautiful straight line of white. Pink lips that were swollen because of him.

"Anywhere you want baby. Anything you want."

"Dean I need you." Dean took his cock out of his pants and Castiel did the same too, pushing his jeans past his ass down his tighs. Castiel was pumping his cock up and down like he'd seen him do to himself the other night. With his left hand he saw Castiel fingering himself, preparing the way for Dean's cock.

"You look so hot baby." Castiel was riding his own fingers now but then he said "Want you cock Dean, bet it's big."

"You have no idea Cas." Dean said, he took the hand that was jerking his cock and put it on his right shoulder "For leverage." he said winking at Castiel. Castiel took Dean's cock with his right hand and guided it toward his hole. When Castiel sank down his cock Dean swore. It was good, tight and hot and _Cas_.

"Jesus." Both of them stilled, giving each other time to ajust. And Castiel began to ride Dean hard, sinful movement of his hips.

"Hold me." Castiel said, and Dean was too happy to oblige. He hold him tight letting Castiel fuck himself on his cock. Of course he was going to hold Castiel, he wanted to protect him from all the bad in this world. Because he was pure, even with all the things he saw in Africa, Castiel still had this inocence, this candor, this childlike wonder, that Dean craved because he grew up too fast.

"Want to see you come Cas, think you can do that from my cock alone ?"

"Anything you want Dean." And so it went, Dean pounded Castiel's ass with his cock, hiting the right spot everytime. Castiel was whinning now like a little girl who didn't get what she wanted but was so close to have it.

"Dean, please." They meet at every thrust now, and Castiel stilled and let Dean ruin his hole. Dean felt Castiel's hole clamped down his cock and he came, hot and sticky on Dean's shirt.

Castiel was still now, slouch on Dean's body. His head on Dean's right shoulder. He said directly in Dean's ear "Use me Dean."

"Yeah baby talk to me." He liked this, Castiel so fucked out that all he could do was talk to get Dean off. "You can come in my ass Dean, you're my first." Dean took Castiel by the hips and pinned him down on the seat and fucked Castiel loose hole, again and again until he came hot and messy and felt Castiel shiver in his arms.

They feel asleep in each others arms. When Dean wok up it was to a serious headache, but something was warm and firm beneath him so he went back to sleep.

The second time he wok up the heat was gone. He opened his eyes and forced himself to seat up straight. Through the windshield he saw a lithe figure leaning against the hood. Flashes of last night came back to him. He look down and saw that he wasn't wearing his pants. He had fucked Castiel.

He got out of the car and came to stand next to his friend. He was glad to see that Castiel didn't look a him with disgust instead he was looking at him in the same way he always did, like Dean was the single perfect thing in the world. "What we did was wrong." Castiel said wincing and puting a hand against his temple. "But it felt good."

"Yeah it did."

 

\--

 

Dean was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Castiel when they heard Anna shouting through the house "Castiel, Michael on the phone for you !" 

"You can finish my eggs if you want." and he stood up without waiting for Dean's answer and hurried to speak with his brother.

 

\--

 

"I'm going back." Castiel said simply, without looking Dean in the eyes.

 "Where ? I don't understand." He undertood alright but he didn't want to.

"To Michael, they need me in a mission in Tel-Aviv."

"You can speak hebrew ?"

Castiel said something Dean didn't understand and continued saying "I just told you that yes I did speak hebrew." He looked down at the tools he was holding for Dean and said "My family is jewish and my parents used to talk hebrew around the house. Anna just never pick it up."

"That's where the Novak name comes from then ?"

"Yes, me and Michael used to speak hebrew in front of Anna just to piss her off." He smiling at his hands.

 

\--

 

No one was speaking in the car on the ride to the airport. Anna would say things of no importance just to fill the silence. Unaware of the tension between Dean and Castiel.

 

\--

 

Anna went to see if their were changes in the flight schedule when Dean said "Stay."

He saw Castiel looking around him to see any signs of his sister coming back "I can't."

"Can't or won't ?"

"Both, Anna is my sister Dean and she's your wife..."

"I'll leave her."

"She'll be devastated..."

"We take the Impala and we never looked back."

"I can't leave Michael." He said, this time looking Dean straight in the eye.

"Fuck Cas, you don't have to sacrifice everything just because the guy saved your life when you were kid. There's others thing beside Michael and your job. There's me." Dean was ashamed to say those things he never tought he'd be this guy, the one that's cheat and lie. But Castiel was it for him.

He saw Castiel's brow creased and he knew Castiel would change his mind so he said "I'll take care of you baby, I'll take such good care of you Cas."

"I'll visit." He said with such finality that Dean couldn't argue. If he did argue now he would beg. And Dean Winchester does not beg.

 

\--

 

It's been a month since Castiel left. Anna's smile reminded him too much of Castiel. Her laughter bringing back memories of long summer afternoon with Castiel. The world was grey and everything changed when he left. Now he wouldn't take it too kindly when Bobby or Rufus would mess with him. After a week both men stoped talking to him except when it came to businesss. Victor would still go to the bar with him, but he to got sick of Dean's brooding and stoped seeing him.

 

\--

 

He didn't touch Anna anymore.

 

\--

 

He was on the bed of Castiel's former room when he saw it. Under the desk the baseball cap Castiel had wore during the game they saw with Victor. _Cleavland_.

"I miss you." he said holding the cap tight in his hands.

 

\--

 

"Got any news of Cas ?" he asked Anna after tree months, he couldn't stand not knowing if Castiel was okay.

"Said he'll come back to Lawrence next year in august." He didn't kiss her on the mouth, he didn't push her against the counter and do all the things he used to that would make her scream. He just waited 'til she was out of the kitchen and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Pseudo incest between Castiel and Michael, kinda on-sided. (If you want specific about that don't hesitate to message me.)  
> The main pairing for this fic is Dean/Cas but there's some lines with explicit Dean/Anna.  
> Let me know if I miss anything in the warnings.
> 
> Mrs Lachance & Mr Duchamp borrowed from the movie Stand By Me (1986).
> 
> Thanks for reading feed back are welcome ;))


End file.
